


Baby Name Befuddlement and Pregnancy Problems

by Katarina_Silversong



Series: Return of Dragon Kind [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, Mpreg, Multi, Overprotective Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong
Summary: Draco and Harry meet to discuss names for the children their respective mateships are expecting. While he is having a break from his mates, Harry vents to Draco about the problems he is having with his Bonded, now that he is pregnant.~Future Fic~A glimpse of what their lives will be like later on, after their Circles are complete, or mostly complete.May or may not be taken down and included in the story once I hit that point.





	Baby Name Befuddlement and Pregnancy Problems

Harry had been staring at the open book in front of him for the past hour. Huffing in annoyance, he slammed it closed and pushed it across the table to Draco, his friend and fellow Submissive.

“This is impossible.” He groaned, looking at the empty parchment to his right. “How am I supposed to pick a name when A, I don’t know who the father is, and B, I don’t know the gender?”

“It’s just a general idea, Harry.” Draco soothed the pregnant Submissive opposite him, putting down his quill and setting aside his own list of names. “Though I would suggest starting a naming tradition for the Weasleys, especially with those twins of yours. F and G names get repetitive. And with that Weasley Beta of yours being the Prewett heir, if the Prewetts have a naming tradition, that narrows down names for his children.”

“The only ones with naming traditions, that I know of, are Regulus and Apollo. The Blacks are named after celestial bodies and constellations, and the Versteeghs are named after gods and goddesses.”

“Have you asked your other bondmates if their families have naming traditions?”

“I’ve been avoiding them. Harry looked away from the other, equally pregnant Submissive, both frustrated and feeling slightly guilty. He ploughed on, rushing to explain himself before Draco got the wrong impression. “They keep smothering me, _ always _handing me something to eat, even though I’m either not hungry or I can’t keep anything down. I can’t even pick up so much as a _ textbook _ without one of them taking it from me and saying it’s too heavy. They barely let me _walk _on my own! I swear, if they thought it would hurt the baby, they’d _breathe_ for me if it was possible. Not to mention the fact that I haven’t been laid since I bonded to the twins.”

“Do you want me to have Severus or Mica talk to them?” As the Healer for Draco’s Circle, Severus would reassure Harry’s mates that sex wouldn’t hurt the baby. As Draco’s Alpha, Mica would be able to drill it into their heads that smothering Harry would just cause him stress, and would actually be detrimental to the unborn child’s health.

“Could they?” Harry’s magical puppy eyes came out, staring at his friend, who rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Stop looking at me like that. I offered, didn’t I?”

“Thank you!” Harry’s puppy eyes transformed into a bright, beaming smile. “If they actually get this through my Bondeds’ thick heads, I will be eternally grateful.”

“I’m sure they will.” Draco laughed as he pulled his list back towards him. Now, what do you think of the name Atlas Camelopardus?”

“I think your child would kill you.” Harry laughed. “What about Atlas Caelum? You can figure out the last name later, but I’m pretty sure that if you named any of your children Camelopardus, they’d come back and kill you after they started Hogwarts. Just think of the mean nicknames his classmates would come up with.”

Draco grimaced. “You’re probably right.”

“I’m most certainly right.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Just look what you did with my name, and it’s one of the least interesting ones out there.”

“So Camelopardus is off the list.” The pregnant blonde scratched out the name, before raising silver eyes to stare at the pregnant ravenette, who was back to glaring at the empty parchment. “You know, if you don’t at least have _ some _ names, Regulus may just name one of _ your _ kids Camelopardus.”

“I’ll castrate him if he does.” Harry snarled. “Then he’ll have no more, and _ he’ll _ have to deal with pissed off, sobbing child after everyone learns their name at the Sorting.”

“So get working!” Draco pushed the book of names back towards Harry, who snatched it back and immediately opened it.

Five minutes later, Harry had half his parchment full, and glanced at Draco. “What do you think of Charis Orion?”

**Author's Note:**

> The full first chapter of Dracken Resurgence, if you haven't already read it, has been posted.


End file.
